black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! known in Japan as: FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! (''FEAST戦記 FIGHT IT OUT! ''lit. FEAST Battlefield Stories Fight it Out.) is a fighting game; is a non-canon spin-off of ''The FEAST Saga series by In-Verse. Unlike Music Road, this will focus in the action settings in a 2.5D plane Fighting game, in the case of the portables, it'll be just a 2D fighting game, despite their similarities in many things, they're almost completely different ports. It was released as a joint with the First game of the series and Music Road. In September 1 in Arcades. a Console port based on the ''OVERLOAD EX (titled Final Edition ''in Japan) version is on the works, with new characters, balance changes and new stages. In Australia and Japan the console (Arcade also for the latter) port is subtitled: ''The Final Edition. And the first being published in Japan by Orange Soft. This game is known for having the most complete Library of the series and completely anime-like animations instead of the realistic approach of the Canon games and Music Road. Despite it, In-Verse tries to advertise it the less possible and for a certain audience like in all their games. Plot The following Details only appear in the Console Version, thus, is not relative to the Arcade version. While the story follows the two mainstay canon games, plus all Spin-offs except The Legend of Galia Kingdom, it also has a original storyline. A woman named Maxima Firestone, a scientist who works for a mysterious organization, sent thousands of enemies to the heroes, and since this could affect the order of the time. Mondo will come to the many events to overseer them. There comes also Adel, brother of Gavin and Mildred's cousin, to fight against said enemy, but also a mysterious Arcana Warrior resurfaces from the skies to defeat the humanity, Ballerina in that case tries to avoid its arrival, but also meets Cadenza, a mysterious humanoid girl in the same vein of Reed and Melody. A Side story based in the Arcana Warriors characters is available aside of the Story Mode. Also they'll bring some tips if something go bad in the story mode. There also a list of Sagas as well, programmed in a Subspace Emissary and Guilty Gear Xrd ''style in the Console Version. By tradition of the series, the chapters are pretty extended and has many optional battles, you can also choose what happen next in some occasions: *''Feast of the Black Strings *#''Initiation Arc.'' *#''Reborn Arc.'' *#''Sienna Arc.'' *#''Blaze Platinum Arc.'' *#''Sheena Marvelous Arc.'' *#''Ace Saturn Arc.'' *#''Rose and Jonathan Arc.'' *#''Horsemen Arc.'' *#''FEAST Arc.'' *#''First End Arc.'' *#''It's Rockin' time Arc.'' *#''Ragnarök's Revolution Arc.'' *''Black Strings Carnival Last Song'' *#''The Returning Rocker Arc.'' *#''Assassin in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''The Maiden without memory Arc.'' *#''The Mighty Wrestler Arc.'' *#''Warrior of Temperance Arc.'' *#''Soldier of Solitude Arc.'' *#''The Fake Hero Arc.'' *#''The Shady President Arc.'' *#''Reed Arc.'' *#''Diva Arc.'' *#''Tusk Arc.'' *#''Legend of Arcana Arc.'' *''Short Stories (If you have all the unlockable characters)'' *#''Music Road Arc.'' *#''Jazz in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''Mildred's First Adventure Arc.'' *#''Falcon the Destroyer Arc.'' *#''Back'n time Arc.'' *#''Three Ancient Warriors Arc.'' *#''Cipher Arc.'' *#''Shade Prism Arc.'' *''Original Set'' *#''The World Knight Arc.'' *#''Feast of Destruction ~ White Void Arc.'' *#''Adel Arc.'' *#''Ballerina Time Arc.'' *#''Myth Arc.'' *#''Cadenza the Black Blood Arc.'' *#''Judgment Arc.'' *#''Final Encounter Arc.'' Characters Total: 54 (51 without DLC.) ''Original Characters'' : See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters *'Adelard Albain': Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin, a famous wrestler known by his nice guy attitude and cheerful persona in the two sides, known as a face. He is determined, educated and contrasts to Gavin in many aspects. He pilots the Malachite. (Debuts in vanilla) *'Maxima Firestone': A woman from the laboratory who has entered into insanity for envy. In Fight it Out! She is the cause of Evil Spree. Her greatest ally is Professor Natassja. She Pilots the Megalomania Fire Stone. (Debuts in Console Version of OVERLOAD EX) *'Cadenza': A mysterious neutral sided character who has a classical music motif, she uses every instrument to attack her enemies, but also she's a nerdy and loves glasses. She's close friends with Reed and Melody. She Pilots the Golden Tooth. (Debuts as DLC) ''Arcade Version'' Total: 21 *'Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour/Valkyrie***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum/Neo Reed***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Zelda Grayson/Sheena Marvelous/Grizelda '(Feast of the Black Strings) *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers/Sparky Diamond' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Rose Belladonna/Lita Dollz' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Ameth/Elizabeth Amador' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Roger Masters' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Mildred Albain' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Sebastian von Stroheim' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Luke/Lakia**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Ron Sampson**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Eliza Sampson/Geminia**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Shade Prism**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Aurelius Krüger' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Karen Ludenberg' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Lloyd Flynn' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Blair Turner' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Feast Comet***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Adelard "Adel" Albain*' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) (*) New Character in the FEAST series. (**) Sub boss (***) Final Boss. in the Case of Ron Sampson, Rock, Shade Prism and Reed, Sienna in the case of the Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva Note: Their rock titles are their Nicknames over the names, like in Persona 4 Arena. ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD'' OVERLOAD is an update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new stages and characters, etc. ''OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. ''OVERLOAD EX adds 3-1/2-1/3-2/1-3/1-2/2-3 and more. (This function isn't available in the Portable versions.) For the Team formations, see here: Team Formations in Fight it Out!. New Characters Total: 17 *'''Melody w/Mirror Mirror (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Wilhelm Krone' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Rock D. Snider' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Alice von Stroheim/Reflect' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Ophelia' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Reed**' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Diva/Dio***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Freed Lenoir'** (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Letizia Fen Ling**' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Deus Ex Machina'*** **'Female Deus Ex Machina/Venus***' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) **'Male Deus Ex Machina/Mars***' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Alicia B. Snider' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Leonard "Len" Travers' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Harmony "Hal" Albain' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player)' (Feast of the Black Strings) (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD EX'' '''''OVERLOAD EX is another update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new menus and music, new characters, etc. New Characters Total: 4 *'Luke "Lucas" White' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Ofelia White' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Melanie Scarlet Blood***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Julius Caesar Aeron***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) (*) Guest (**) Secret fight, in the case of the portables, are extra forms that Sienna and Blake can use for a short time. (***) New Final Boss Random Console Version characters Total: 8 *'Ballerina****' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Mondo Kitsch****' (Arcana Warriors) *'Cornelius L. Falcon' (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) *'Anita S. Falcon' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Odysseus/Grant Decker' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Mariya Azarova' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Maxima Firestone*****' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *'Genesis*****' (Arcana Warriors) DLC Characters Total: 4 *'Joker*****' (Arcana Warriors) *'Shade Prism 2******' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Prince Orion******' (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *'Cadenza******' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) (****) Secret Boss (*****) Non playable in the Story Modes (Only Arcade or Versus and anything else Offline). Can't be used in Online like the big bosses. Genesis is the final boss of the story mode. (The three characters will be fully playable since 4.10 Update.) (******) Free DLC from October 20 to November 10/November 24 to December 15/December 14 to January 1. Later will cost 2,49$/2,09€/300MSP/310¥. They have no Arcade cutscenes like Genesis and don't appear as a opponents in the Arcade Mode (before the upcoming 4.10 update), they will be released right in the game's release, in Japan, however, they're priced since the first day unless if Pre-ordered. The other 9 characters/alternates are unlockables. NPC *'Marcus "Mark" Holly' *'Nia Albain' *'Max the Doll Cat' *'Prof. Nastassja Bane' *'Brent LeNoir' *'Grandpa Nigel Snider' *'Tristan's Family' *'Troy Smith' *'Rachel Hills' *'John Grayson' *'Sabrina Grayson' *'Zeta Maximus' *'Yamato no Yuta' *'Mystica and Alex -The Awesome Bros.-' *'Hildy' *'Valencia' *'Sarah Milford' *'Arche' *'Divine' *'Crimson Lady' *'Caesar' *'Ike Taylor' *'Helen Armstrong' *'Leo Falcon' *'Emilia Tremaine' *'Void' *'The Other Arcana Warriors' *'Prince Perseus' *'Lady Vela/Bella' *'Andromeda the Dancer' *'Claudius' *'Rufus' *'Aemilius' *'Cassius' *'Mike' *'Celeste' *'Martin' *'The Anthem' Mecha In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. When Selecting a character, there's a default mech, and some of the non-mech fighters will borrow others or brand new ones, they are only capable to Ultimate Finales and not Fantastic Combo as a result of limitants. *''Type-X Ragnarök (Sienna, Melanie, Jonathan, Eliza, Caesar, Shade Prism 2) *''Type-Y Ragnarök* ''(Sienna, Melanie, Jonathan, Eliza, Caesar, Shade Prism 2) *''Type-Z Ragnarök ''(Sienna, Caesar, Ballerina) *''Type-Cosmos Ragnarök ''(Sienna, Eliza) *''Type-Chaos Ragnarök ''(Blake, Jonathan) *''Alto Striker ''(Gavin, Mildred, Adel, Hal) *''The Beryl ''(Zelda, Shawn, Len) *''The Ruby ''(Rose, Blake) *''Golem Trident ''(Jonathan, Zelda) *''Verde Bomb* ''(Roger, Ameth) *''Verde Bomb Ultra ''(Roger) *''Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi ''(Ameth, Lloyd) *''Rendez-Vous ''(Mildred, Gavin) *''Emperor's Trance ''(Aurelius, Karen, Lloyd, Blair) *''Combat Glass ''(Shawn) *''FEAST Prototype ''(Ron, Eliza) *''FEAST Comet Special Form ''(FEAST Comet) *''Ophelia ''(Self named) *''Reed ''(Self named) *''Lakia ''(Self named) *''Vivid Fantasy -Pros- ''(Lakia, Luke, Sebastian) *''Vivid Fantasy -Cons- ''(Lakia, Luke, Ofelia) *''Death Fantasy ''(Jazz, Ophelia) *''Chariot Beast ''(Hiro, Alice) *''Amadeus ''(Wilhelm) *''Last End ''(Jazz, Hiro) *''Last End X ''(Wilhelm, Aurelius, Gavin) *''Malachite ''(Adel) *''Diva ''(Self named) *''Ultramarine ''(Eliza, Ofelia) *''Sky Rider ''(Rock, Shade Prism 1) *''Crimson Velvet ''(Alice, Sebastian) *''Shade Prism Custom ''(Shade Prism 1, Shade Prism 2) *''Razor ''(Blake, Anita, Alicia, Sebastian) *''Angelus the Ultimate* ''(Caesar, Joker) *''Divine* ''(Caesar) *''Arche* ''(Melanie) *''Valkyrie Ragnarök* ''(Sienna) *''The World* ''(Mondo) *''Violet Bird* ''(Letizia) *''Emerald Tower* ''(Odysseus, Sebastian) *''Onyx Heart Tower* ''(Odysseus) *''Quartz* ''(Jazz, Ballerina) *''Deus Ex Machina* ''(Self named) *''The Smasher* ''(Freed) *''Amadeus Requiem* ''(Wilhelm, Ofelia) *''Hallbard* ''(Mariya, Cornelius) *''Razor Anita Custom* ''(Anita) *''Hallbard Cornelius Custom* ''(Cornelius) *''Megalomania Fire Stone* ''(Maxima) *''Judgment* ''(Genesis) *''Heavy Doll* (Ballerina) *''Diva the Runaway**'' *''Last End**'' *''Mark of The World Arc**'' *''Super Judgment**'' *''Lapis-Lazuli*** (Orion) *''Golden Teeth*** ''(Cadenza) *''The Fool*** ''(Joker) *''Requiem**** (Ofelia) *''Number Custom*****'' (Everyone) (*) Means Exclusive to the console version. (**) Boss only. (***) DLC with character. (****) Exclusive to the Mobile version. (*****) Custom Mech. (Depends on the in-game Shop, DLC, Save states, cross buy, amiibo, etc.) Stages *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Restaurant La Roulette'' *''Black Strings Concerto'' *''Concerto Phase 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Outside)'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside)'' *''Casino Land'' *''Casino Land 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Military Air Show'' *''Capital's Carnival'' *''Flying Ship -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Rebel's Guild'' *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Boxing Ring -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The Beach (Day) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Beach (Night) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''In front of the Formula Circuit -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Crusaders' Castle (Agni and Tiberius Stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outer Space (FEAST Comet's stage/Easy Mode stage)'' *''ILLUSION ROCKET (Diva's Stage/Normal Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''DEUS base (Deus Ex Machina's Stage/Random Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Sanctuary (Julius Caesar's stage/Hard Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''THE WORLD/Void Space (Arcade True Final Boss/Mondo Stage)*'' *''Back Land (Arcade Secret Boss/Ballerina Stage)*'' *''Luxendria's Modern City 2021 (WONDERLAND STAGE 1)*'' *''DARK MILLENNIUM (WONDERLAND STAGE 2)*'' *''Car Station (WONDERLAND STAGE 3)*'' *''Firestone Laboratory (Maxima Firestone Stage)*'' *''Base 123456 (Genesis and Story True Final Boss Stage)*'' *''The Tiger and Dragon Dojo (Arena Original Stage)*'' *''Endless City (Arcana Warriors Original Stage)*'' *''Dark Dungeon (White Void Original Stage)*'' *''Galia Kingdom Outside (Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Stage)*'' *''Underworld (Hell Original Stage)*'' *''Paradiso (Heaven Original Stage)*'' *''New Musica Cathedral (Original Stage)*'' *''Training Stage (Original Training Stage)*'' *''Mute City (F-Zero)*1'' *''Sunset City (Sunset Overdrive)*2'' *''Junkyard (Twisted Metal Black)*3'' *''Wastelands (Code Chronos)*4'' *''Hunahi Harbor (Epic Saga)*5'' (*) Exclusive to the Console Version. #Exclusive to Nintendo #Exclusive to Xbox #Exclusive to Playstation #Exclusive to Zeo #Exclusive to GigaCom Themes For more info go to here. Guest themes: *''Mute City (F-Zero X version) Only *''Mute City ''(Mario Kart 8 version) Only *''Gentlemen, Start your Weapons ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Shell ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Sunset Electro by Liam Shy (Sunset Overdrive) Only *''Opening Suit'' (Halo) Only It also features the various soundtracks of the other games, can be unlocked in the shop with In-game currency. Covers/Flyers The Multiple Covers in the Console version are only available in America, Europe and Australia, in the case of Japan is the instruction and care manual. Arcade - Fight it Out Sienna appears in the center with the Type-X Ragnarök with Adelard over her doing a pose, with two rows of five characters each appear and the bosses' shadows alongside a bigger FEAST Comet: *Left: Roger, Ameth, Lakia, Rose and Nathan *Right: Shawn, Mildred, Gavin, Zelda and Blake Arcade - OVERLOAD Amadeus face against Crimson Velvet and Wilhelm vs. Alice. Alongside a shadow of Diva. And the other newcomers appear. Arcade - OVERLOAD EX Valkyrie Ragnarök is on the center, with Neo Reed facing Valkyrie Sienna and Melanie facing Julius Caesar, featuring Luke, Ofelia, Agni and Tiberius. Playstation 4 Ver. Shows the Type-Chaos Ragnarök in the Center with Mariya, Hiro, Blake, Julius Caesar and Aurelius. In a Blue cover. Playstation 3 Ver. Shows Alto Striker in the Center with Odysseus, Karen, Gavin, Freed and Letizia. In a Red cover. Playstation Vita Ver. Shows Golem Trident in the center with Mildred, Reed, Nathan, Wilhelm and Alicia. In a Purple cover. Nintendo Wii U Ver. Shows Type-Cosmos Ragnarök in the Center with Roger, Anita, Sienna, Shade Prism and Rock. In a Yellow cover. Nintendo 3DS Ver. Shows Ultramarine in the Center with Maxima, Lloyd, Eliza, Len and Jazz. In a Indigo cover. Xbox One Ver. Shows The Beryl in the Center with Adel, Hal, Zelda, Cornelius and Blair. In a Green cover. Xbox 360 Ver. Shows The Ruby in the Center with Ron, Cornelius, Rose, Shawn and Alice. In a Orange cover. GigaCom Ver. Shows FEAST Comet in the Center with Sebastian, Ballerina, Luke, Ameth and Orion. In a Teal cover. Zeo Ver. Shows Diva in the Center with Melody, Mondo, Melanie, Joseph and Ofelia. In a Garnet cover. Japan Cover - Final Edition (Alternate Cover in the Other Countries) Shows Sienna facing Blake and Adel in the middle between Jonathan and Eliza with every newcomer added to the Console Release, even DLCs. The Japanese name is called: FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! - FINAL EDITION. Arcade Flyer - Final Edition Arcade Features all the Newcomers with Valkyrie Sienna, Adel and Neo Reed in the Center alongside the three DLC characters and the Type-Z Ragnarök mech facing the Judgment Mech. Exclusive Features Playstation 4, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita *Cross Play/Buy between the three. *Mariya Azarova and Odysseus Unlocked after installing the game. *Jazz's Quartz Unlocked after installing the game. Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Zeo *Cornelius L. Falcon and Anita S. Falcon Unlocked after installing the game. *Odysseus' Emerald Tower Unlocked after installing the game. *Generates a Code to unlock features in the PC Version of Feast of the Black Strings. Nintendo Wii U, (New) Nintendo 3DS and GigaCom *Ballerina and Maxima Firestone Unlocked after installing the game. *Letizia's Violet Bird Unlocked after installing the game. *Nintendo Exclusive: Amiibo compatibility (Nintendo Only Characters Pokemon ones, Plus Mario Party Series Amiibo, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, the Animal Crossing, Retro Mario and the Splatoon amiibo, it will unlock customized parts for Mechs with different stats and attacks.) In the case of GigaCom, the method to unlock them is in the shop. Pre-Order Bonus Christmas Palette Swaps will be available since 12/23 until 01/01. All consoles *Card set with the 22 Arcana Warriors plus Ballerina and Void. *DLC Promotion or Discount (Depending on the dates). Playstation Consoles *Poster with the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and The Ruby. (Lovers) *Rubber Strap of Blake. *Sticker Set *DLC for exclusive Palette swaps on Each console. Xbox Consoles *Poster with Alto Striker and The Beryl. (Agents) *Rubber Strap of Zelda. *Sticker Set *DLC for exclusive Palette Swaps on Each console. Nintendo Consoles *Poster with the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök and Golem Trident. (Siblings) *Rubber Strap of Gavin. *Sticker Set *DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. Zeo and GigaCom Consoles *Poster with the Ultramarine and Vivid Fantasy (Other Protagonists) *Rubber Strap of Sienna. *Sticker Set *DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. Menu Layout *Arcade **Normal **Mecha **Team Battle (Not available in Portable versions) **Versus *Story **Story Mode **Arcana Diary Ultimate (Not available in Portable Versions, instead comes into the instruction manual of said versions.) *Training **Normal **Tutorial (Fernanda and Nicholas will talk to the player the basics and anything else of this game.) **Trial **Mission *Network **Lobby **ID -> VIP ID (After fighting more than 1000 matches) *Options **Difficulty (Easiest-Very Easy-Easy-Normal-Hard-Very Hard-Hardest) **Music (Changes also options to the original Fight It Out and OVERLOAD menu and select music. Except in Portable versions.) **Display **Button Config. **Changing Language **Changing Version. (You can change the formats between the Fight it Out!, OVERLOAD, and vanilla OVERLOAD EX. Exclusive to the non Portable Versions.) **Style (Exclusive to the non Console Versions. You can change between the characters 2D models having shades, edges, palette color change) **''Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Demo (Exclusive into GigaCom, Xbox One and Zeo ports.) *Shop *Gallery **Jukebox **Image Gallery **Unit Customization Demo Features *Six characters Available: Sienna, Blake, Nathan, Eliza, Adelard and Jazz. *One game control Available: Standard. *Mecha Available: Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Ultramarine, Golem Trident, Malachite and Death Fantasy. *Luxendria City Day, Wrestling Ring and Concerto Stage are the only available Stages. *Five Stages through the Final Boss who can be (Gavin, Roger, Shade Prism, Letizia, Alice and Tristan) Only Available in: North America, Mexico, Chile, Europe, Japan, Australia, New Zealand. And English Only for all Regions. Theme Songs *"2 Nights 2 Remember" - Crush 40 (Main theme, also an Alternate Ultimate Finale theme in Console/Portable Versions) *"A Knight's kiss" - Vocal Version (Final Credits theme - Story Mode Console/Portable Versions) Sequel A sequel is being made, called ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. Featuring new mechanics, designs and aesethics but with the cost of less characters. Mobile Version Pauly-kun confirmed in July 18 that there's also a mobile version in the works for iOS, Android and Windows Phone, using a downgraded engine from the Portable Versions and based in the Fight it Out! vanilla. This version will only include 28 of the 56 characters. Basically the half of the roster. Also Limited mecha mode. #Sienna (Type-X Ragnarok) #Blake (Type-Chaos Ragnarok) #Zelda (The Beryl) #Gavin (Alto Striker) #Jonathan (Type-Cosmos Ragnarok) #Rose (The Ruby) #Eliza (Ultramarine) #Luke (Vivid Fantasy) #Mildred (Rendez-Vous) #Shawn (Combat Glass) #Sebastian (Razor) #Shade Prism 1 (Shade Prism Custom) #Ameth (Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi) #Roger (Verde Bomb Ultra) #Aurelius (Emperor's Trance) #Blair (High Priestess Machine) #Karen (Empress' Machine) #Lloyd (Verde Pump) #Adel (Malachite) #Ron (FEAST Comet Prototype) #Shade Prism 2 (Golem Trident) #Rock (Sky Rider Final) #Wilhelm (Amadeus) #Jazz (Death Fantasy) #Hiro (Chariot Beast) #Alice (Crimson Velvet) #Ofelia (Requiem) #FEAST Comet (Boss) Trivia *The story mode will be decompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. *Some of the VA's are changed due to being a union game this time. **While the Vanilla Arcade came to Japan, there were only English voices at the time, by a different cast consisted in employees of In-Verse and others. *The Narrator is the same as previous entries, akin of Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Persona 4 Arena's narrator, with also commentators in battle such as Nia, Mark, Francine, etc. **The Narrator also will introduce the characters like in bands, concerts, championships and wrestling presentations. *The only events that will override a song during an Ultimate Finale. are the final canon fights. And the following duels: **Sienna vs. FEAST **Blake vs. Diva **Freed or Zelda vs. Deus Ex Machina Mars **Gavin or Rose vs. Deus Ex Machina Venus **Nathan or Sienna vs. Julius Caesar Aeron **The Entire band plus Mildred vs. Maxima **Blake or Shade Prism 1 vs. Rock or Jazz **Gavin or Aurelius vs. Wilhelm **Jazz vs. Eliza vs. Sienna or vice versa. **Adelard vs. the band **Ophelia vs. Lakia or Vice versa. **Sienna or Blake vs. Agni or Tiberius and vice versa **Sienna vs. Jonathan or Shade Prism 2, Melanie and Julius Caesar. **Genesis vs. Mondo as in Arcana Warriors. *Adelard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, and he's the lead character of almost What if... sections. (With the exception of the other stories arcs.) *This is the first game in the series to be released in Australia, and the fourth game to be released in Japan. **This is the first game in the series with guest related things. *Alongside the European Part 2 and Arcana Warriors' Soft Launch, they will released the same day. *Deus Ex Machina is the only character with new themes, while Venus and Mars shared themes, Mars has a new, completely revamped theme in OVERLOAD EX and the Console Port. *The DLC's will not have personal endings or openings or being or appearing AC Mode after all until an update. (4.10) *The Console Opening will be a different video with some different animations depending on the consoles instead of the short fighting intros in the Arcade series. *There will be 15 alternate colors, one of them a shadow (Ditto), a gold color, a void color, and a "Metal" color and an extra, free DLC special costume. See here for more information. (Only in Console Ver.) **Some of the characters have new appearances such as Geminia, Odysseus, Adelard, etc. *The game's narrator in combat is still the same as the canon entries, Pauly-kun, however, you can choose another, brand new narrator chosen by the "polls". *While asking about a new edition of Arcade, the writer replied: No more for now, as focused in other ideas for now. However, there will be an Arcade Final Edition ''only in Japan and by the system "Pleiades" and "202: Endymion". *Originally it was intended to put the Sega Carnival Stage from Sonic Riders, however, it not passed and was replaced by The Arena. *Originally Mario Kart was included as one guest stage, but decided that F-Zero would be more fitting due to the futuristic style. *In Japan will suffer a slight delay, as originally it was to be released in March 21, however, later delayed to April 4 to the main consoles and April 6 to Zeo and Gigacom as a result of marketing inconsistency. *The game shares rating with the Digital version of ''Feast of the Black Strings, The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, and Arcana Warriors in America. Part 1 in Europe and Australia. Part 1, Arcana Warriors in Japan. **The game in Japan has Black Boxes in the Wii U, 3DS due to the C rating. Gallery (Newcomers in this game only) *Adel in AC Ver. *Adel in CS Ver. *Maxima Firestone *Cadenza/Cadence *What happens if Cadenza/Cadence lost her glasses DLC Candidates Those were chosen randomly by the creator itself. Only two surpassed the campaign. The ones who won are Prince Orion and a Completely original Character who later revealed as Cadenza. #Mark Holly - Feast of the Black Strings #Nia Albain - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song #Prince Orion - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom -Winner 2- #Andromeda - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Lady Vela - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Astro - Arcana Warriors #Lune - Arcana Warriors #Sol - Arcana Warriors #Sara Milford - Jazz Chapter Wonderland #A Crossover character (Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa, Karen Laine from Dreamers of the Road, and Ran Howard from VSRFX) #A Third Party Character. (Was impossible) #An Original Character -Winner 1, Cadenza- *Runner Ups, they became Cadenza's friends. **Celeste: She's a chibi-styled character who would have given a small hit box, quite fast and agile, she would have been the smallest character in the game with at least 147 cm (4' 10") tall, her hair was also a weapon in battle and had many toy soldiers in her disposition. **Mike: He was a big buff grappler that worked in the same job as Brent Lenoir, he would have used carpenter tools such as a hammer, tables, handsaw, chainsaw and cloves, etc, he however had no running due to his size. **A Street Fighter named Martin who used knifes, has a rugged appearance despite being in his mid twenties, he was also one of the hardest characters to master. Category:Spin-off Category:The FEAST Saga